Buddy, I've got your back
by Author25
Summary: After being tricked into thinking he's losing his Jorgenson by Midlew, he wonders if being a dragon rider was a good idea. However, he soon finds himself in trouble when Mildew accidentally brings a wild dragon back to Berk. (My first story in this fandom, but hopefully, not my last)


A house owner was relaxing in their house, or at least trying to relax. For the last minute or so, they have been listening to someone grunting as they were throwing something as there was a dull thud, the unmistakeable sound of metal hitting wood. At last, they got up sighing  
"What are you doing?" The owner opened the door and it turned out to be one or that Mildew. Mildew was a old viking who had never excepted dragons on Berk. He could rarely talk to someone else on Berk without thinking of punching them in the face.  
"Nothing Mildew, just trying to get better at my aim." A young viking, called Snotlout Jorgenson.  
"And why would you need to do that, since you have a" Mildew felt a shiver going down his spine "dragon."  
Snotlout looked around but still didn't feel safe. "Can't tell you."  
"Oh dear boy, you could tell me that Hiccap..."  
"Hiccup."  
"Whatever, was going to be the next chief and no one would believe me. I know how to keep a secret."  
At first, Snotlout knew Mildew was one that couldn't be trust but then he remembered that Hiccup had told him that talking about his problems was better. He wasn't sure if could tell Mildew, but then again, he knew Mildew couldn't really tell anyone, even if he tried. "Fine. I feel like my aim is way off and I'm trying to get better. But for some reason, I just can't considerate."  
Mildew smirked as an idea was forming in his head. "Sounds to me dear boy, that you are losing your vikingness."  
"Vikingness?"  
"Yes, you're spending to much time flying with Meathook..."  
"Hookfang."  
"Whatever, that you aren't spending much time with your weapons. I mean, don't Jorgensons loved your weapons."  
"Are you kidding, of course we do. We take pride in our weapons, handing them down through the generations."  
"Well, if that was the case, when was the last time you used them..."  
Snotlout blinked confused. "That last dragon training before Hiccup had to kill him."  
"Exactly. The way I see it, this is just the start. First, you lose your weapons. Then, you lose your shield. Then, you will use your dragon for everything, including fighting. Then, you lose your Jorgenson."  
"My Jorgenson?"  
"Your father would probably not be happy about that, you know how proud he is of his heritage. You wouldn't like to let your father down and your heritage down, would you?"  
"No...not really..."  
"Well if I was you kid. I'll lose the dragon and pick up your axe...before you lose your aim forever." Mildew replied bluntly. He turned around and headed for his house. But as he went into his house, he smirked evilly back at Snotlout. Snotlout took a big sigh and headed for home.

"There you are boy-o." Snotlout found his father and Hookfang on the porch. "Hookfang here was getting worried about you." Hookfang walked over and rubbed his face against Snotlout's face. He then moved his neck so the saddle on his neck was right in front of Snotlout. Snotlout sighed and walked around him. Hookfang looked at Snotlout, turning his head as he did.  
"You're not going to meet up with your friends."  
"Not tonight, dad. I just need some time to think."  
The door closed and Spitelout looked at Hookfang who was very sad. Overtime, he never left his bedroom and the others began to get worried.  
"Hello Hiccup, I knew you and the others would come."  
"So, what's going on?"  
"I'm not sure, he came home and has left his room. Been in his room for a while now. He doesn't have any signs of being sick or anything. He even didn't want to ride Hookfang."  
"I'll check on him first." Hiccup walked up the stairs where he found Snotlout on his bed. "Hey." Snotlout turned the other way. "What's wrong?"  
Snotlout didn't reply, he just looked at his pillow.  
"Snotlout?"  
Still no reply.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing, is wrong Hiccup." He finally said, lifting his head of the pillow, titling it slightly. "I'm fine. I just, need some time to think things over. Can you look after Hookfang for me? I want to be alone."  
"Snotlout..."  
"Go!" Hiccup took a few steps back as Snotlout moved his head back so it was lying flat on his pillow. "I want to be alone." Hiccup sighed heavily and headed for the stairs.  
"Sure." He replied and walked back down the stairs. Snotlout let out a sad sigh before lifting his stomach up and planting his face in the pillow.  
"What did he say?"  
"He said he needs to think things over. Let us know if something else out of the ordinary happens."  
"I'll try but Stoick needs me to help rebuilt the centre fireplace in the Great Hall. I'll keep an eye on him, until the sun is just about to dip over the horizon."  
Hiccup nodded and they all left the house. Spitelout closed the door behind and they all let out a sigh.  
"What should we do now?"  
"Let's just continue our dragon training lessons for the evening. We all wanted a lesson without to Snotlout, we should at least make the most of it. Let's go get our dragons and meet up at the old fighting arena."  
Snotlout was lying on the bed when it was time for Spitelout to leave for a job.  
"Dinner's on the table for ya boy-o. Don't spend the night in your room."  
Snotlout didn't say anything and Spitelout let out a sigh. But as he was heading down stairs, Snotlout's emotions to hold on him...  
"Dad, am I a disgrace to the Jorgenson name?"  
Spitelout stopped and turned around. "No, do you feel you are?"  
"One thing us Jorgensons are good at is using weapons, from heavy to light, from oversized to world's smallest. But lately, I feel like I'm losing my aim. What if...I lose my ability to fight?"  
Son..." He began as he sat on his bed and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Even the best sometimes lose their touch with weapons, some found themselves on the porch for retired fighters, others have already passed through that door. You haven't lost it completely but you're still fit and young enough to learn how to do it again. You maybe on that porch but you got another 50 or so years before the door opens. I may not show it a lot, but there are times when I have been proud of you, especially that time when you rode Hookfang for the first time. I won't mind if you lost your ability with weapons, but so help me boy, if you even think of losing your ability with dragons..." He paused to consider his next words, moving his hands of his shoulders and pointed one of his fingers at him. "...you were the first one in the Jorgensons to ride a dragon, I want my grandchildren to know how to ride them, but what's the point if their father doesn't know how to do that? You understand boy-o?"  
"Yes dad."  
"Good." He got up and picked up his helmet that he had put on the bed. "I'll probably be back when you are asleep. Don't stay out to late and train hard." His father descended down the stairs and the sound of heavy footsteps, a squeak door opening and closing was the last thing he heard before complete silence took over. He sat up and began thinking of what he was going to do.

"Alright, good routine everyone." Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut dismount from their dragons, each off them scratching their dragons. There was a low growl as a very sad Hookfang landed, flat on his stomach. He let out another low growl. Hiccup and Toothless walked up to him. Toothless nudged Hookfang's head with his head. Hookfang let out a small but very sad purr before his head fell once more. Hiccup began to stroke his nose.  
"I've never seen Hookfang like this."  
"Well, he's a dragon. And he needs to be loved. He gave his trust to a rider and the trust is broken." Hookfang looked at Hiccup. "Aw, I wouldn't worry to much Hookfang." Hiccup said reassuringly. "He'll come back." Hookfang just let out a sigh, as it looked down at the ground. Hiccup continued to stroke him until he looked at everyone else. "That's enough of training for today. I think I might take Hookfang for a flight." Hiccup had his rub all the way from his nose to the saddle before removing it and placing it on one of the horns. "What do you say, want to go for a flight?" Hookfang got up and let out a low growl.  
"Can one of you fly Toothless back to my house?"  
"I can do it." Astrid smiled. Hiccup smiled back before taking off and flying out the door.

A little while later, on the other side of town, Mildew's temper was running very high. He open his door and stared out. The sun was setting but it was ruined by all the flying dragons. Mildew groaned in annoyance.  
"I liked it a lot better when we fought the damn things." Mildew snarled, walking away from his house. "At least the killing made it all the better." Mildew walked off into the forest and away from Berk. He wasn't walking for every long when a very ominous cracking noise drifted through the air. Mildew froze, quickly grabbed his axe and scanned the area. The forest was extremely quiet and a thick fog roamed through the forest. There was the sound of a branch snapping, Mildew turned around and pointed his axe straight out. Branches from the trees in front of him began to wave, but not all of them. Mildew turned around again and found himself walking into the thick fog.  
"Woo, who would of thought fog could do this to you?" He coughed, then he realised something. "This isn't fog, this is...smoke."  
A loud screech echoed through the forest and the sound of something running very fast came closer. In a moment of panic, Mildew threw his axe and quickly ran for his life. The loud screech was heard again but this time it sounded like it was in pain. He only ran for a while before he was out of the smoke and found himself on the edge of the forest, with Berk's buildings coming into view. He dashed out of the forest and ran for the first house he found. He quickly ran inside, shut the door and tried to find a hiding spot. Something was running in the other rooms and it turned out to be Snotlout, who wasn't very happy to see Mildew.  
"Seriously, I can't catch a break from you, even in my own house."  
"The feeling mutual, kid."  
The sound of a door squeaking open interrupted them and the door in question was the front door which began to slowly slide open. The smoke entered the room and so did the dragon. Both vikings couldn't see it but knew it was there as it began to move around. Snotlout slowly walked sideways, keeping his back against the wall at all times. In a panic, he ran outside. The dragon heard this and let out a huge roar, which could be heard from everywhere. There was a sudden cracking noise and Snotlout was sent flying outside. Hiccup, Astrid, Stoic, Spitelout, Fishlegs and the twins ran up as well as many of the other residents came out of their houses. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch all stood by their riders, growling at whatever came out of the house. The dragon came out of the burning building, to reveal a Hideous Zippleback, with Mildew's axe in its eye on the left head. It launched itself and land onto of Snotlout, keeping on of it's feet on Snotlout's stomach.  
"Well," Spitelout shouted, grabbing Fishlegs by his shoulders. "Aren't you going to save my son?"  
"Our dragons don't have a clear shot of just that thing. If we fired now, Snotlout will be injured. The only way we can do though is if one of our dragons attacked it from the above. But we'll need a dragon that it's not looking at."

There was a very loud blast and everyone looked. The Zippleback and Snotlout were now engulfed in smoke. There was a roar as a very angry dragon stood on the other side of the smoke. The smoke cleared and Zippleback growled, moving its feet into a ready-to-pounce pose. On the other side was...  
"Hookfang!"  
Hiccup and Hookfang glared angrily at the Zippleback.  
"I'll get Snotlout, you try and keep it away from him." Hookfang responded by lighting himself on fire and jumped onto the Zippleback, latched himself on its back, with both head trying to bit him. Hookfang dodged the bits and jumped over the heads. He landed, turned to face them and blasted its front legs, causing it rear up and then he shot the stomach, causing them to fall over again. The Zippleback wiggled its body franticly. Once it was off, Hiccup rushed in and began dragging Snotlout back, away from the fight. Hookfang carefully paced himself, looking for a weakness. The Zippleback got back onto its feet and carefully paced itself too. The two stared at each other. One of the heads of the Zippleback let off sparks, which Hookfang took offence to and the two dragons charged at each other. Their claws scrapped against each other, leaving very deep grooves on any soft skin. Hookfang grabbed the axe and pulled it out, making the Zippleback left head screaming in pain. The right one grabbed Hookfang's neck and threw him to the side. He slid across the floor and stared angrily at the Zippleback. The Zippleback then got shot and was sent backwards, losing its footing and fell over. Hookfang looked over and found Toothless and Meatlug walking alongside him on his left. Then, Stormfly, Barf and Belch walked alongside him on his right side. The five stared at the Zippleback, all growling, all ready to blast. The Zippleback realised that it was in trouble and quickly scurried away back to the forest. It was quick to disappear and Hookfang roared loudly. Toothless, Stromfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch joined in too. The Zippleback stared back and ran deeper into the forest.

Snotlout opened his eyes and found himself leaning up against a tree. He grabbed his head and lifted it up. His vision was blurry at first but once it came back, Hookfang was the first thing he saw. Hookfang wagged his tail in delight and scrapped its head against Snotlout's stomach.  
"Ok, ok." He smirked. "I'm glad to see you too." Hookfang let out a low growl as he scratched his head.  
"How are you feeling son?"  
"I think I'm fine."  
"Anything hurting?"  
"Only my head."  
"Well, thank Thor Hiccup and Hookfang arrived on time, otherwise you could have been worse."  
"Hiccup?"  
"He dragged you away while Hookfang kept the Zippleback distracted."  
Snotlout looked at Hookfang who's head was now resting on his lap.  
"You see Snotlout, when you gain the trust of a dragon, they'll always stick with you. They help us as we help them. And seeing Hookfang risked his life to save yours, I think its save to say, Hookfang will always look out for you. But you need to look out for him."  
Snotlout scratched his head but something deep inside him to do something else. "Oh..." He quickly hugged Hookfang's head and Hookfang let out a low purr. Everyone who saw this let out an 'aw' and some, like Fishlegs, felt like they were on the verge of crying.

And from that day on, Snotlout was rarely ever without Hookfang. He came back to trainings and very soon, the two went back to their old ways. As for Mildew, once everyone heard about what happened, they told him...scratched that...ordered him to help rebuild Snotlout's house. Snotlout isn't worried about losing his Jorgenson heritage anymore, because he honours it using a different method.g a different method./p


End file.
